Azumarill
|} |height-ftin=2'07" |height-m=0.8 |weight-lbs=62.8 |weight-kg=28.5 |abilitylayout=2 |ability1=Thick Fat |ability2=Huge Power |abilityd=Sap Sipper |egggroupn=2 |egggroup1=Water 1 |egggroup2=Fairy |eggcycles=10 |evtotal=3 |evhp=3 |expyield=189 |oldexp=153 |lv100exp=800,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Blue |catchrate=75 |body=06 |pokefordex=azumarill |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Azumarill (Japanese: マリルリ Marilli) is a dual-type Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 18. It is the final form of . Biology Azumarill is a blue, bipedal Pokémon that has an ovoid body. The lower half of its body is white with a white, bubble-like pattern above it, which helps to camouflage it in water. It has elongated, rabbit-like ears with red insides and circular eyes. When in the water, it rolls up its ears to prevent the insides from becoming wet. Its arms and feet are short with rounded ends and no discernible digits. It has a black zigzagging tail with a blue, bubble-like tip. Azumarill has highly developed hearing that allows it to hear distances, even when it is underwater. By keeping still and listening closely, it can identity prey even in wild, fast-moving rivers. If Azumarill spots a drowning Pokémon, it will make a balloon out of air. It lives in and can live in the water all day long. In the anime Major appearances Azumarill first appeared in Love, Totodile Style. A female one was used in a circus. Ash's Totodile had a crush on her. Of course, the Azumarill already had a boyfriend of sorts: a . An is one of the friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1), Big Meowth, Little Dreams, and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. It also made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Jackson used an Azumarill against Ash in the Silver Conference in Tie One On!. Paul used an Azumarill in his battle at the Oreburgh Gym in Shapes of Things to Come. However, it lost and Paul gave it away to a passing Trainer. An Azumarill appeared in PK13, in which it was about to perform a song in the Summer Festival before a wild kidnapped it. An Azumarill appeared in The Pirates of Decolore!. Minor appearances An Azumarill was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. An Azumarill competed alongside its Trainer in the Pokémon Balloon Race in The Big Balloon Blow-Up. An Azumarill appeared in Dueling Heroes. An Azumarill was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. An Azumarill was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A star Azumarill was brought to sing to all the Pokémon at Pikachu's Summer Festival. An Azumarill appeared in A Ruin with a View. A 's Azumarill appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. An Azumarill along with an and a made a cameo in the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea under the control of Solana's Capture Styler where they put out a fire in a forest. An Azumarill also appears in The Rise of Darkrai, along with a and . An Azumarill is used by a student of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. An Azumarill also appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. An Azumarill made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. An Azumarill appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Azumarill appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. Two Azumarill appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. An Azumarill appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Trainer's Azumarill appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. An Azumarill appeared in A Fashionable Battle!, under the ownership of a . An Azumarill appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon. Three Azumarill appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Trainer's Azumarill appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries . This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater.}} In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Madam Azumarill is a ninja master and Apricot and Marimaru's teacher in the ninja arts. She is also Marimaru's mother. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Azumarill debuts in Forretress of Solitude where it was used to battle in his aptitude test to be the Gym Leader of Viridian City. Azumarill appears in Absolutely Azumarill, being chased by 's mother. When her mother asks her to demonstrate her capturing prowess, Crystal fails, as she has done so since her failure to capture , eliciting her mother's concern over her sudden loss of her ability. Crystal's mom later appears with an Azumarill in the , but it is not known if it is related to the other one. Matt uses an Azumarill in VS. Azumarill I and VS. Azumarill II in an attempt to drown both and Flannery in the cable car of Mt. Chimney. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} , , , and , Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine, Floccesy Ranch, Pinwheel Forest, , Relic Passage ( ing in ) Routes , , and , Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine ( )}} |} |} , Friend Safari (Water)}} , , , , , and , Petalburg City ( ing)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast , Camp Starlight }} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 12, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Silver Falls}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 76}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Serene Village Café Connection}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was ½×, and , , , and moves were 1×. }} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20|†}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|†}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10|*}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15|†}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20|†}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20|†}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=183 |name2=Marill |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=184 |name3=Azumarill |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * In Generation V, Azumarill and Marill are the only Pokémon that can have the type as their sole weakness. This is because of their Hidden Ability . * Azumarill is the only member of its evolutionary line that was not publicly revealed prior to the generation it debuted in. Origin It may be based on a combination of a and a or possibly a or . It could be also possibly based on the s, which have a strong preference for wet areas (such as , , , and river ) and that will take to the water and swim. Azumarill's water-like splash pattern may reflect from the camouflage of of aquatic animals such as s and s, being that they have a dark coloration on top to match the dark water underneath and a white coloration on their under to match the sunlight from above. Name origin Azumarill is a combination of ''azure (a shade of blue) or azul (Spanish and Portuguese for blue), , and possibly rill (a small river or brook) Marilli may be a combination of 丸い marui (round or circular) or 鞠 mari (ball) and 瑠璃 ruri ( ). In other languages |zh_yue=馬利露麗 Máhleihlouhlaih|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of its Japanese name. Also contains |hi=अजुमेरिल Azumarill|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Азумарилл Azumarill|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Madam Azumarill * Azumarill (Gates to Infinity) External links |} 182 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Azumarill fr:Azumarill it:Azumarill ja:マリルリ pl:Azumarill zh:玛力露丽